


Breath In, and Out

by untoldimagination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Nighttime, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldimagination/pseuds/untoldimagination





	Breath In, and Out

You woke up with a start. Your room was pitch black and you were cold. You realized that you must’ve kicked your covers off at some point while sleeping but you couldn’t move to grab them. You felt the walls closing in around you. It felt as if a weight had been placed on your chest and causing breath to only came in small gasps. Your mind raced as you tried to gain control of your body. The seconds crawled by as you laid frozen in your bed, your lungs burning.  
“Y/N?” Sam called softly. You couldn’t speak. Your breathing began to quicken as you realized how vulnerable you looked.  
“I’m coming in ok?”  
 _I’m stupid, I’m so stupid_ you repeated over and over in your head. You squeezed your eyes shut as you heard the door open. You could hear Sam’s footsteps and the squeak of the bed springs as he sat at the end of your bed. Your breathing began to slow.  
“Is there uh… Is there anything I can get you?”  
You opened one eye to peek at him. Even in the dark you could see the deep v of his eyebrows and his eyes scanning your face. You quickly shook your head no, and blushed. Sam placed his hand on your thigh. The warmth of his hand caused your breath to quicken.  
“Sorry” Sam mumbled as he moved his hand. “Do you think you can sit up?” You nodded. Sam placed one hand under you, and grabbed your hand with the other. Slowly he pulled you to a sitting position and moved you toward him. “Here” he said as he placed your hand on his chest. “Try to match my breathing”. Your hand trembled nervously as you began to breathe deeply to match his over exaggerated breaths. You sat silently in the dark with your eyes closed and hand on his chest for what felt like a few hours. When your breathing slowed to a normal pace you opened your eyes and noticed Sam watching you. “Feel better?” he asked.   
You managed to croak out a weak yes.  
“Good” he said as a smile spread across his face. You both sat there staring into each other’s eyes. You began to feel a warmth spread inside of you. You had never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. His forest green eyes pierced through the darkness and reminded you home. They made you feel safe. It wasn’t until your arm began to ache that you realized your hand was still on his chest.  
“Oh.” You pulled your arm into your lap and dropped your eyes. Sam placed his hand beneath your chin and pulled your face up so that you were looking into his eyes again.  
“Y/N” he breathed. “Are you sure there is nothing I can get for you?” His thumb began to trace your jaw line. Your stomach somersaulted.  
“Can… Can you stay here with me?” You stammered. Sam’s eyes lit up and he smiled, exposing his white glowing teeth.


End file.
